Haley's discovery
by kanga
Summary: Haley discovers a secret that turns her life upside down. Nathan helps her deal with what has happened. (A total Naley!)
1. Default Chapter

Nathan and Haley Fanfiction  
  
Chapter One  
  
State Of South Carolina Birth Certificate  
  
Name: Haley Michelle James  
  
Date of Birth: October 16 1985   
  
Hospital: Tree Hill Memorial   
  
Name of Mother: Hannah James  
  
Name of Father: Mathew Daniels  
  
Haley was going though some of her personal papers, trying to find some obscure document she needed for a project on her family tree, little did she know that, that one project was going to change her life in more ways than one...  
  
Haley: "Name of Mother: HANNAH JAMES?!?! Hannah? That's my sister NOT my mother, this has gotta be some kind of mistake...  
  
The next page in the folder was adoption papers...  
  
Catherine and Alexander James hereby adopt Haley Michelle James. The above mentioned couple are taking and agreeing to take custody of Haley Michelle James. Biological Mother Hannah James and Biological Father Matthew Daniels agree to give up their parental rights, giving Catherine and Alexander James full discretion on the raising of Haley Michelle James.   
  
Signed this day: October 17 1985  
  
Bioloigal Mother: Adoptive Mother:  
  
Hannah Kathryn - Anna James Catherine James  
  
Biological Father: Adoptive Father:  
  
Matthew Daniels Ajames  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Haley: ALL THESE YEARS YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE MY MOTHER!! YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE WHAT I DID BECAUSE "I WAS SUCH A GREAT KID!! NOTHING LIKE THE MISGUIDED HANNAH!!" BUT YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE BECAUSE I WASN'T EVEN YOUR KID!! I'M HANNAH'S!! MY OLDER SISTER IS MY MOTHER!!  
  
Catherine James: We did what we all thought was best Haley, Hann, and Matt were just kids, they couldn't handle having a kid of their own. Your father and I did what we thought was best, we raised you as our own, we loved you like you were our own, and not just like a burden or a mistake, we gave you a great life. Your smart, pretty you have your friends and your work at Karen's Diner, you love tutoring the kids at your school... we did what we thought was best. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, and that your hurt, but your life is good, and while you sit there and hate us, think, what we could have forced Hannah to do, she could have got an abortion or we could have given you up for adoption to somebody else, then Hannah and Matthew wouldn't have their mistake thrust into their faces everytime they come for a visit..............  
  
Haley: (crying) I can't believe you, you have to be the single most selfish person that I have ever met. Saying that you gave me a good life, you may have paid for everything, but KAREN raised me, she taught me how to be a good person and about everything that a girl should know; she never ignored me or belittled me, did you ever notice that I don't even sleep here most nights?! Lucas, Keith, and Karen gave me a room at their house, I have most of my clothes and personal things there, there I'm loved and treated as an equal. I HATE YOU AND I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haley storms out of the James residence for the last time. She is crying heavily and doesn't even realize that subconsciously she is running to the one place/person that she knows will make everything better...  
  
The Docks and Nathan James...  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~   
  
Today is Wednesday, tutoring day for Nathan. He waits at 'their' spot (Nathan and Haley's) at the docks. He's got the coffee and donuts already laid out in their respective spots. He's even got his American History text book open, and is reading all about crazy 'ole John Brown, while he waits for Haley...   
  
Nathan: I wonder where Haley is? She's never late...I hope that everything's alright... Snap out of it Scott!! She probably just got held up at the Diner...  
  
Nathan goes back to reading about how John Brown took a broad sword to anybody who didn't agree with his abolition of slave's view.  
  
Nathan: God this guy is totally nuts, look at those eyes, holy shit, he's one scary fucker!  
  
Nathan starts to pack everything in, thinking that Haley just forgot to show up, when he looks up and sees a girl hunched down crying farther down the docks.  
  
It peaks his curiosity, because she seems strangely familiar.  
  
He runs the short distance to the girl and sees that it's Haley...  
  
Nathan: Haley? Haley are you Ok?  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Recap:  
  
State Of South Carolina Birth Certificate  
  
Name: Haley Michelle James  
  
Date of Birth: October 16 1985   
  
Hospital: Tree Hill Memorial   
  
Name of Mother: Hannah James  
  
Name of Father: Mathew Daniels  
  
I wonder where Haley is? She's never late...I hope that everything's alright... Snap out of it Scott!! She probably just got held up at the Diner...  
  
Nathan starts to pack everything in, thinking that Haley just forgot to show up, when he looks up and sees a girl hunched down crying farther down the docks.  
  
It peaks his curiosity, because she seems strangely familiar.  
  
He runs the short distance to the girl and sees that it's Haley...  
  
Nathan: Haley? Haley are you Ok?  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Nathan: Haley? Are you ok? What's the matter??  
  
Haley: No-nothing is o-ok an-ymore...  
  
Nathan: Why Haley what happened, is it Lucas did you guys have a fight? ~*~God I hope you didn't fight over me!!~*~  
  
Haley: No me a-and momm-my had a fi-ght, I'm no-t h-er her daughter, I'm Hannah's  
  
Nathan: Hannah...Hannah, isn't that her Sister? What the hell is going on? Hannah's your sister Haley, she's not your mother.  
  
Haley: No Nathan Hannah is my mother, she was 15 when she had me, and mom and dad adopted me.  
  
Nathan: Do you want me to call Lucas or Peyton, or maybe Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen??  
  
Just as Nathan finishes saying that he will call somebody his cell phone rings.  
  
Nathan: Hello?  
  
Lucas: Hey Nate, have you seen Haley, her mother just called my mom and said that she kicked Haley out. I'm really worried about her, her mom said something about Haley finding out about Hannah and Matt...? What does that mean?  
  
Nathan: Yeah Luke, Haley is right here. (Aside to Haley) Do you wanna talk to Luke? He sounds really worried about you.  
  
Haley: No I don't want to talk to him right now, just tell him that your with me, and I'll be ok  
  
Nathan: Sure (back on the Phone) Luke, she doesn't want to talk right now, she says to tell you that she' fine and that I'm here so she'll be ok  
  
Lucas: (kind of hurt that his best friend would rather spend time with his brother, then with him) ok Nathan, watch out for her please.  
  
Nathan: Sure bye. Why wouldn't I watch out for Haley? Man I hate to see her so upset. Haley, do you wanna go do something, go somewhere else, we could go up to my parents beach house and hang out there for the weekend?  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note: Thoughts are in italics / speech is in normal case 

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome ~~~~ Sara thanks for liking my story, even though you coulda laughed at my dumb ass!! Lol! This chapter's for you

CHAPTER THREE

RECAP:

Nathan: _Man I hate to see her so upset. _Haley, do you wanna go do something, go somewhere else, we could go up to my parents beach house and hang out there for the weekend?

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

Haley: Your beach house? Isn't that like 3 hours away from Tree Hill?

Nathan: Yeah Haley it is, but there nobody will no you or be pressuring you to do or say things that you're not ready to say. And if that's where you want to go than that is where we will go.

Haley: You know what Nathan, I think that I will go. I mean what's there left in Tree Hill for me anyway? 

Nathan: _I'm in Tree Hill for you Haley_ Ok how bout I go to Lucas's house and get your stuff, and then we can hit the road?

Haley: Ok, I really don't want to see Lucas or Karen right now, so I'm gonna stay in the car ok?

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

__

On the highway to Nathan's beach house.

Nathan is sporting a nice new shiner, courtesy of Lucas. Lucas did not like the idea of Nathan taking a newly hurt and very venerable Haley away ALONE for the weekend to a place nobody knows. (Nathan did not tell Luke where they were going) Haley had heard all the commotion from the car and came running into the house, she saw Nathan slumped up against the wall and totally went nuts. She yelled at Lucas calling him every name under the sun, she even got a few good punches in before Nathan came to his senses and got her out of the house, and away form doing some very real harm to her friendship with Lucas.

They are now riding down the highway going 110 km/h in total silence, except for the occasional sniffle out of Haley

Nathan: Are you Ok Haley??

Haley: (sniffles) Yeah I'm just sorry that Lucas hit you, he had no right to do that.

Nathan: (unconsciously takes Haley's hand and kisses it, then not letting it go) No problem, I don't want you to even think about it, I've gotten worse and I've survived.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

__

Three Hours later

Haley has fallen asleep, on Nathan's shoulder.

They are at the beach 'house'—More like mansion

Nathan: Wake up Haley, we're here. Haley? Come on we're at the beach house…

Haley: Uh? Mommy 10 more minutes……Nathan……a nice guy……could fall in love with him……Beach house……BEACH HOUSE?!? Nathan!! OH MY GOD! Nathan!!

Nathan: Yeah, Hi, Haley, come on we're here. _A nice guy? Could fall in love with him?? Man this is going to be an interesting weekend…_

Author's Note: Sorry about how short this chapter was. It was sort of a filler, until I decide what's gonna happen between Nathan and Haley. I have definite ideas, I just don't know how to go about making them into the story. Please take the time to review, and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions, that would really help me a lot. Ciao!


End file.
